Rise of the Guardians: The Beliefs of Children Chapter 2
by KFiction
Summary: This is chapter 2 to Rise of the Guardians: The Beliefs of Children. Winterly was told that she was going to be part of the Guardians and help save the world from fear.


**Rise of the Guardians: The Beliefs of Children **

**Chapter 2**

** "Help from who?" asked Tooth.**

** North looked at Sandy. Sandy smiled and seemed to know who was going to help them.**

** Pitch entered an apartment room of a little boy. He wasn't scared, yet. Pitch made a scary, black figure of a knight and placed it right into the dream of the little boy. He reacted quickly and hid deeper into his blanket.**

** Pitch smiled and went through the window. He rebuilt his army and ordered them to create nightmares to every sleeping child.**

** "The Guardians won't defeat me this time." he said, "Fear will always be in the emotions of children." Then, he made an evil laugh.**

** "Who's going to help us?" Jack asked North.**

** Suddenly, a blue portal opened and a red sack was thrown out of the portal. Then, two Yetis emerged from the portal, too.**

** "Get me out of here!" a teenage girl's voice shouted from inside the sack.**

** When two elves touched the sack, the sack made electricity come out and the elves were electrified.**

** Everyone in the room except Sandy and North stepped back from the sack.**

** When no one wanted to open the sack, Jack used his staff and opened it. A teenage girl came rolling out of the sack with a golden staff.**

** The Guardians looked down at her when she opened her eyes. **

** "Santa Claus!" Her voice sounded cool and light. She had silvery blonde curly hair and pale skin.**

** She sat up and looked around, "Is this your palace? It looks incredible."**

** North thanked her and pulled her up. She noticed Jack stand behind North. She pulled her hand gently away from North's hand and moved closer to Jack.**

** "You must be Jack Frost." She said, her voice calm and filled with curiosity.**

** Jack nodded and they shook hands. **

** "Jack, meet Winterly. She helps children have good imaginations every day. She can also make snow and ice like you but she can make thunder." North introduced Winterly.**

** Jack turned his head to look at Winterly and found her looking straight into his eyes. Jack never noticed but she had rainbow-colored eyes.**

** Her eyes were hypnotizing. Jack couldn't stop staring at her eyes. It felt like he was falling down into an infinite spiral portal.**

** Suddenly, North pulled Jack away from Winterly, "Jack, be careful. Her eyes are the color of rainbows. They can hypnotize you."**

** Jack rubbed his eyes and saw everyone looking at him.**

** "Are you okay, I'm sorry if I did that. I can't help it." Winterly apologized, "Anyway, you can call me Lee."**

** "So North, please tell me why I am here?" she asked, "Or do I have to electrify you for answers."**

** "Oh, no need to." North said, "Have you heard about Pitch?"**

** "Yeah, I have." Lee nodded, "He tried to conquer the world with fear. All of you defeated him. That was impressive."**

** "Impressive? You watched us fight Pitch?" asked Bunnymund.**

** "I did." Lee replied, "But I only watched the battle in a tiny magical portal."**

** "You watched? How did you know there was battle?" Jack asked.**

** "I always keep up with current events. I can read everyone's thoughts. Right now, you're thinking about Pitch" Lee pointed at Bunnymund, "And you're thinking about didgeridoos."**

** Bunnymund narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, Lee snapped her fingers and pictures of Jack and Bunnymund's thoughts appeared.**

** "That's amazing." Tooth said. **

** "Wait, North you haven't answered my question, yet." Lee turned to face North.**

** "Well," North looked at Jack with his eyes, "You are now going to be part of the Guardians!"**

** The elves blew on a trumpet and the Yetis banged on drums.**

** Lee looked confused and then her staff started lighting up and lightning bolts quickly surrounded a small area around her. The Yetis fur turned black and there was smoke around their heads. Some elves jumped and looked like they were roasted but everyone wasn't hurt badly.**

** "What, me, become a guardian?" Lee asked.**


End file.
